


Mystrade forbidden

by sherlocked221



Series: Cute(ish) Mystrade [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romeo and Julett story line, Secret Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where a family is split by a brotherly feud, can a new friend keep his relationship with the opposing side a secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rule To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> It's sadly one of my better stories. took me ages to write. please enjoy and feedback. i'd appreciate it very much. thanks! ;)

There was once a family, split by a childish feud between two brothers.  
Sherlock, the younger of the two was often seen as a freak or psychopath due to his powers of deduction, skills of observation and frankly rude ways of telling the truth.  
His brother, Mycroft, was not unlike Sherlock. It seemed his observational skills ran in the family however he concerned himself with more then his detective talents. He had a minor position in the British Government and therefore saw his brother as inferior to him. 

Because of the kind of people they were, they barely had any friends but when they did it was an all out war to keep them on their side. Not only that, to stop their friends from swapping sides, they would never tell them that they had a brother leaving no other place to go but with them. There could be NO mutual friendships between the brothers.

With one exception.

Greg Lestrade was originally Sherlock’s good friend because of their detective work. The silver haired detective inspector was considered one of the best that Scotland yard has to offer (will very little competition according to Sherlock.) The one thing about Lestrade was that Mycroft barely knew him. Mycroft knew about everyone or certainly had access to it if it be needed so it was strange as to why he had only heard his name. To spite his brother he made a point of finding out exactly who this man was.


	2. Love at first sight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they meet.

Lestrade walked home from work after a manic day at Scotland yard. He was desperate to get home but it was so cold and he was so tired that he took the longer option, to call a cab. 

He tucked his hands in his pocket, feeling the cold insides of his jacket. There were small snowflakes that began settling on the pavement and it was so frosty that his breath came out as translucent white wisps of air. As he waited for a cab to come by, a young woman stood next to railings outside a house watching him.

“Greg? Greg Lestrade?” she asked as if she knew him well. Greg turned round to see her twirling her wavy, brunette hair. 

“yes?” he said and put a hand out for her to shake.

“who are you?”  
She smiled, took out a purple BlackBerry phone and put it in his outstretched hand. She didn’t say a word just bat her eyes and waited for him to read what was on the BlackBerry. Knowing he’d get no reply, Lestrade looked at the phone that was open on a text from Mycroft.

“who’s this?” he asked without reading the text.

“Gosh! Aren't you full of questions!” she laughed flirtatiously and gestured for him to read.

Please get into the car Mr Lestrade. Don’t worry, your in safe hands. MH

Before he could ask yet more questions, a black limo turned up with a girl dressed head to toe in strange shades of brown sitting in the back seat.

“Hello Mr Lestrade.” she said as she typed away on a similar BlackBerry to the other girl’s. Confused and slightly afraid, Lestrade slid into the car, letting his hand linger   
over the gun in his trouser pocket.

“where am I going? Who are you lot? Why am I here?” he asked all in one breath. The girl outside slammed the car door closed and tapped twice on the window to signal to the driver. They began moving still with Lestrade’s questions unanswered.

“Don’t worry. All your questions will have an answer soon.” the woman in brown insisted, still not looking away from her BlackBerry. 

“Just one.” he begged desperate for one answer, even if it didn't clear anything up.

“what’s your name?”   
The girl finally looked up for a second and smiled comfortingly.

“Anthea”

The car parked in a power complex and Anthea ushered Lestrade out. The first thing he saw was a tall man with dark auburn hair, leaning on his umbrella. It was echoy and cold in this building and every step was exaggerated by the wet floor.

“Greg Lestrade.” the man said, his face hidden by shadows.

“yes.” Lestrade replied as he stood a few feet from this other man.

“My name is Mycroft Holmes, older brother to Sherlock that I understand you to be friends with.” Mycroft said finally stepping into the dull light.

“so why am I here?” Lestrade asked feeling a weird butterflies feeling in his stomach whenever Mycroft spoke.

“I was wondering whether you'd be interested in a job I need doing.” he began. Lestrade nodded hoping he'd get some money out of this.

“you would be sharing some information on my brother for a fair amount of money every month or so. It shouldn't be too personal. Nothing you’d feel uncomfortable sharing.” Mycroft continued showing him a check with five figures.

“w… what sort of stuff?” Lestrade asked looking harder at the check. Mycroft pulled out a small black notebook, not unlike the ones Sherlock used.

“Oh just things like, the cases he’s on, the friends he has things like that.” he explained and noted something down. Lestrade shrugged his shoulders and watched Mycroft.

“I’ll have to think it over.” He began just as Anthea turned up behind him.

“I’ll text you tonight. I’ve your phone number so don’t worry about getting back to me. You don't have to do this.” Mycroft said suddenly feeling soft and sorry for this man even though he didn't know him nor did Lestrade know him.  
“Time to get you home.” Anthea said, secretly exchanging looks with her boss. Lestrade nodded and followed her out the building. Every so often though, he’d look back over his shoulder to check if this was a dream and if this was all going to disappear.

They both left the complex feeling quite like they had never before. Mycroft strangely felt for the man he had just met and he couldn't stop thinking about his short, silver hair. Lestrade still had that butterflies feeling every time he tried to think about Mycroft. Could it be love at first sight?


	3. the same night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade waits anxiously for a text to come through on his phone.

At home, a confused (and hungry) Lestrade sat on his sofa, his phone in hand. He waited and waited for a text to come through but nothing came. It was getting on for 9:00 and he no longer felt tired so he flicked the TV on and searched his phone once again. He realized on his contacts he had a new one put in without anyone so much as looking at his phone that day and he was sure that it wasn‘t there the previous day but as Sherlock did say ‘as ever you see but do not observe. It had Mycroft’s number and email punched in and a note at the bottom saying, I’ll text you. Don’t worry.

Even with those comforting words his mind was far from at rest. Instead of him texting Mycroft first, he called him instead.

“yes? What is it?” asked Mycroft in a posh, proud voice like he was very busy.

“it’s Lestrade. I was wondering…” he was interrupted by Mycroft.

“oh yes. Lestrade! Would you like to come over to my house and we can…em…discuss the job in…detail.” he offered trying to sound professional.

“of course. I’ll be there in about 20 minutes.” Lestrade replied and without a seconds thought he quickly checked if Sherlock or anyone was outside before slipping on his shoes and walking out the door.

Instead of calling a cab, within seconds a car had turned up with Anthea sitting in it typing away on her phone.

“Mr Holmes says it’ll be quicker this way.” she said and shuffled up so Lestrade could sit in.

Mycroft’s home was huge with wire fencing built all the way around it excluding the one bit with large steel gates taller then the actual house. The was a road leading up to the house and green grass surrounding the whole thing. It really was rather magnificent. 

The car stopped outside the gates and Anthea looked over to Lestrade.

“Do you wanna walk up? Or we can drive you.” she said nicely as she took a break once again from her phone.

“I’ll walk. Thanks for bringing me up here.” he answered and stepped out onto the pavement. The car instantly drove away leaving Lestrade to wander up the path to the door with the number 2 hung on it. He rung the door bell and listened to the shrill buzz that came through. 

A man dressed in a posh butler’s uniform opened the door and invited Lestrade in. he felt very much like the inferior to everyone. Even the staff seemed to have class. 

“Mr Holmes is waiting for you in the living room.” the butler said and pointed to a door down a light blue corridor.

“thanks” Lestrade grunted and proceeded down the hall to the door.

He pushed the door open to reveal Mycroft lounging in an arm chair with a tall glass of champagne held high in hand. Another glass and silver platter sat on the oak coffee table.

“Lestrade. So good that you could come and look in detail into this job.” Mycroft said jumping up and pouring him a glass of champagne.

“yes. Um.. I actually think I might take you up on that offer. I don’t really care what information I need to give. I desperately need the money.” Lestrade laughed, gingerly taking the glass and a sip from it.

“that’s so great, amazing, just fan…very good.” Mycroft stuttered and stared into his glass. The two men took another sip as they sat down in the comfortable leather chairs hoping he didn’t get anything on them. Nether of the two really knew what to do or say.


	4. confess my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Time seemed to fly by as the men took another glass of champagne (their 3rd one of the night). Both were getting rather giggly and the awkward professional barrier was broken by the alcohol. However, it still seemed as though they had little to talk about because the more they spoke, the more they liked each other and the more they liked each other, the more complicated their lives became. Lestrade saw a little hint of happiness in the mysterious man who had basically taken him off the streets and offered him money to spy on his brother. Properly the worst part was that he had accepted but as Mycroft listened there was a spark of something in his eyes that he was totally unaware of.

“So…” Mycroft began hoping they'd think of something to talk about. 

“I think I've had a little too much to drink” he laughed. Lestrade let a little awkward chuckle out as he plucked up the courage to tell Mycroft how he felt. It was like a part of him hidden inside was banging on his brain to let him out.

“I think I have too and that’s probably the reason I’m about to say what I'm going to say but… when I met you, I kind of liked you.” he confessed but as if the words tasted foul in his mouth. Mycroft became increasingly uncomfortable and took a long, deep breath.

“yes… um… well, I think I might have… felt…um…the same…a similar way.” he admitted closing his eyes for a bit after like it was painful to say.

“good…then.” Lestrade confirmed and went back to drinking his champagne. Now there was more of an awkward barrier for them both. Neither of them were very good at sharing their feelings especially when it was something as personal as this. Mycroft could only think about the fact they had had only met each other that day and already they had confessed their love to one another. Also they both were meant to be on opposite sides which was going to complicate things further.

Lestrade made a lame excuse to go home just so he could get out of this situation. He thought that if he ran, he’d get away but he secretly didn't want to leave his feelings behind. Neither did Mycroft who usually shut himself out from feelings but all of a sudden he found himself speeding down the path to get to Lestrade. 

“Stupid sentiment.” he mumbled to himself.

“Lestrade! Oh good, Lestrade. I just wanted to tell you that I’ll text you next week about you coming over to discuss the information you have found. And then, about every week or so, I'd say we will meet up again and we‘ll talk. Make sure no one knows of this or it could be jeopardized. Not even those you trust the most like a… wife, girlfriend. ” he said as a way of asking if Lestrade had a relationship currently. Knowing exactly what he was doing Lestrade gave a little and tried replying in the best way he could. 

“don’t worry. I’ve no one to tell.” he said and was about to go but he didn’t know if Mycroft completely understood. He also didn't want to leave with this barrier up between them. It felt too weird and he was about to make it even weirder. He turned to Mycroft fully and pushed himself forward so his lips met Mycroft’s. At first they both were tense and worried but neither pulled away until they had loosened up a bit. Once they had finally pulled away, Lestrade left feeling dumbstruck. What the hell did he do that for? The best part though, Mycroft didn't exactly reject the kiss did he?


	5. The Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another much anticipated text.

A week from that moment Mycroft sat in The Diogenes Club with his phone resting on his lap. He was waiting for the exact right time to text Lestrade. He knew that at home, his staff were setting up a delicious dinner for him and that he couldn't text him until it was done. But he also had to be wary of Sherlock. Seeing as Lestrade and Sherlock were currently on a case together, the only time Lestrade would go home is when they were both finished so he had someone watching them at all times (not that he was a stalker, he pretty much did this to everyone he needed to keep an eye on) and if for one second they suspected that they were going home, that would be the time.

Lestrade had been following Sherlock around London while he waited for a text. He knew it would be today (not that he’d been counting down the days and spending more time at work so he never had nothing to do) and he just wanted to go home. What Sherlock didn't realize that he had (which was strange for Sherlock) was that someone had been following them around. It looked suspiciously like the first lady he had met when he was taken to see Mycroft only instead of being a brunette she had straight blonde hair.

“you alright?” Sherlock mumbled as he searched an abandoned skip. Lestrade looked a bit distant and bored but woke up slightly. Sherlock popped his head up to look at his friend as he stared into the sky.

“yeah, yeah… I'm ok, fine.” he assured, stepping away from the skip as he suddenly smelt something nasty. It was getting darker and darker out there and all he wanted was Mycroft to text him and say, “time to come over.” Instead he was stuck in a rubbish dump with his mad psychopath friend who was rummaging through a bin.

He began to get desperate to see Mycroft again so he broke his one most important rule.

“I really need to go though. I’m too tired to keep doing this Sherlock. I’m giving you permission to go off by yourself but I want a report once your done, ok?” he lectured and finally saw a way out of this as Sherlock jumped out of the skip and nodded reluctantly like a child.

“fine, fine. I'll do it your way. But could it be that our meeting someone special tonight so you want to go?” Sherlock asked smiling. Lestrade shot an evil look at him.  
“wha’?” Lestrade asked hoping Sherlock as just joking.  
But he wasn’t. He suspected something but unlike his brother he wouldn't follow it u too much. 

“you obviously have something on you mind tonight. You haven't concentrated for more then 10 minutes on this case. Also you’ve broken what I’ve heard you call the ‘non-negotiable rule’. Letting me go off entirely on my own for a day or two. So there’s something important happening and probably by the way you want to get home tonight, it’s tonight. Anyway, you go and enjoy yourself and I'll have that report to you once I’m finished here.” he explained and gestured for Lestrade to leave.

That’s when a text came through.  
I’m sending a car to a few streets from you. I’ll text you to tell you where it is. Just try and make sure no one is following you. MH

Lestrade thought it was heaven sent! The moment he got away from Sherlock, a message from his crush (making him sound like a teenage girl.) If only he’d done it sooner.


	6. surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Once the second text came, Lestrade was almost running to the car parked only a couple of blocks away. He could have kissed Anthea as she moved up and told him they'd be there in 10 minutes. 

“it’s strange.” she began as she typed away on her BlackBerry yet again.

“Mr Holmes has never seen anyone more than once in a week.” Lestrade looked at her confused. What did this mean. if anyone should know a good amount about a man, it would be someone that work close to him and now his PA was telling him that her boss, his lover, was doing something weirdly out of the ordinary.

“so? Does that make me special?” he asked politely.

“I dunno. Maybe.” she murmured suddenly putting full concentration into her phone. He looked out the window watching the buildings go by and looking out for Sherlock’s prying eyes or homeless network. He checked every car that zoomed pass for anyone he knew. Once there were less shops and big buildings, he settled down a bit but was constantly worrying about if Sherlock found out. 

Instantly he recognized Mycroft’s house but to be honest, it wasn’t hard to spot. A huge house in the middle of a field with balconies on every window. Once again he felt inferior as he walked up to the gates and along the path. Before he went in however, he heard a voice coming from one of the balconies.

Mycroft leant over the railing and down at Lestrade who’s neck was beginning to hurt as he looked up.

“you got my texts then?” Mycroft asked sweetly. Lestrade looked down for a second, giving his neck a rest.

“you know I have. Anthea texted you while we were in the car. How stupid do you think I am?” he laughed.

“Look, come inside, its freezing out here. You’ll catch your death.” 

The doors swung open just as Mycroft said that and although lestrade often felt below everyone in this household, he did love every inch of it. It was all so posh and old fashioned. There was even a butler dressed in an all black suit and bow tie apart from his white shirt underneath. Lestrade thought butlers like that only existed in films.

Anyway he was taken into the living room again and given a glass of wine to drink by the maid who was in there. He had to wait for a couple of minutes until Mycroft joined him and when he did, he was holding a small blue box. 

“hey. I have some information about a case Sherlock was on. It’s quite interesting actually…” Lestrade began realizing that Mycroft was smiling un-naturally. He held the box tightly and kept looking down at it.

“what’s that?” Lestrade asked nodding towards it. Mycroft handed him it, closing his eyes and waited until he had opened it. Inside the suede, dark blue box was a silver ring with diamond studs in it.

“look. I love you. I finally am able to say it. I bought this to show my love for you.” Mycroft admitted. Lestrade couldn’t speak a word. He’d open his mouth to say something but only a smile could tell his lover that he was ecstatic.

“what does this mean for us?” he asked and fitted it on his finger. It was the perfect size.

“well, I think this makes us ‘boyfriends’ or ‘partners.’ which ever you prefer. And yes, I know the ring is the perfect size. I made sure it was.” Mycroft explained. Both men gave a little nervous chuckle then pulled each other into a sweet kiss.


	7. The ring on your finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with a ring, it just makes everything that bit harder to keep a secret.

Lestrade loved the ring. For a whole week he never took it off, even when he was with Sherlock which was a huge risk for Mycroft and his relationship but It was all he had from Mycroft, all he had to remind him that at the weekend, he'd see him again.

That week he got a text no where near when Mycroft would usually text him but he still hoped it was him. He opened his phone excitedly but was instantly disappointed to see that it was Sherlock.

Quick. 221b. Now. SH

Although it was something to do, Lestrade felt that he couldn't be more bothered to go and see Sherlock. It was going to be more hiding feelings, lying and running around London until his legs ached so much that he couldn't walk properly the next day.

Reluctantly he caught a cab and walked into 221b only to find Sherlock laying on the floor like a starfish with paper on his chest.

“what is it?” Lestrade asked just looking down at his friend. Sherlock sat up, pushing the papers onto the floor.

“bored!” he yelled and picked up his laptop.

“I can't find anything on the website or in the news. Please tell me you have something to investigate?” he begged. Lestrade fiddled with his ring angrily and sighed.

“do you want to come to Scotland yard with me?” he asked even though it was his day off. He always had to put Sherlock first so it didn't matter if he had plans or if he couldn't be bothered, he had to do it. Like a small child, Sherlock always got excited when Lestrade took him to see if there were any cases and frankly right now he could have taken any even if it was boring.

At Scotland yard, Donovan, an arch enemy of Sherlock’s, stood in the lift just as Lestrade and Sherlock walked in. She tried to close the doors quickly by pushing the ‘close doors’ button loads of times but instead just confused the old lift and Sherlock was able to slip through

“Morning, Donovan.” he said and shoved her over so she fell against the wall.

“And how’s our freak today then? Looking for a dead body or two?” Donovan scoffed and regained herself from the fall. Lestrade just looked at them both as if they were little kids seeing as they were acting like that. He just twiddled his ring impatiently as the lift wasn't going quick enough.

“oh Greg, what a nice ring!” Donovan exclaimed taking her bosses’ hand and examining the ring. Lestrade pulled it away, hoping Sherlock hadn't seen but of course he had, he was Sherlock Holmes. He peered over Lestrade’s shoulder and saw the ring gleaming in the light.

“who gave it to you?” Donovan asked seeming a bit confused as to why Lestrade would steal his hand away so quickly. Sherlock opened his mouth after a quick observation and began to explain.

“It is obviously a romantic attachment judging by the fact that it is a ring and that when ever you look at it you smile like your in a distant place. Looking at it properly you can see that it’s brand new, measured to your size and those are real diamonds. If you ask me this person likes you, a lot, and also has long term hopes. However this is not a proposal for marriage or you would have announced it.” he observed. Lestrade shook his head and smiled.

“for once your wrong. I've had this for ages just didn’t want to wear it because it was so gorgeous and it didn’t fit me until now so…” he explained and hoped he’d thrown Sherlock off the sent.

But he hadn’t.   
Sherlock was now on a mission to find out who this secret lover was and why Lestrade kept it from him.


	8. I know you from somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Lestrade bump into each other at the worse possible time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taken from my other story. works quite nicely don't you think?   
> no probably not

Mycroft stared at his bank phone as he thudded up the stairs to 221b. He hoped by the time he got to the landing, there’d be some national incident that he needed to solve instead of seeing his brother. However nothing came through on his phone and he entered the flat. He loathed the messiness and the fact that there were no visible tables anywhere even the dining table. Sherlock sat in is usual arm chair looking all to happy up at a mood board of news papers and pictures on his wall.   
“Mycroft! What the hell are you doing here?” Sherlock cried angrily and jumped out of his chair. Mycroft leant on his umbrella, checking his phone one last time before he spoke.

“Believe me Sherlock, I don’t want to be here just…”

“clearly” Sherlock interrupted and slumped back into the chair. Mycroft sighed.

“…just as much as you don’t want me hear but I just needed to check how you, and your flat is.” he said sarcastically and had a good look at the moodboard.

“no your not. You have people that spy on me daily. You don’t need to do it yourself.” Sherlock pointed out. Mycroft just shrugged his shoulders without looking at him brother.

Sherlock seemed very, distracted as he kept looking over at the other arm chair. He was desperate for Mycroft to leave so him and his… other chair could move on with their conversation. However his dear brother was too quick for him. He turned around to the other arm chair and held out his hand for the man to shake it, and he got a surprise.

“hello.” Lestrade said and shook Mycroft’s hand as if they’d just met. Mycroft tried to act normal by nodding as a greeting. The lovers had to stay in a room together, pretending they weren’t lovers. It was going to be difficult but Lestrade had gone undercover a few times in his job so he was an ok actor.

“so what did you really want Mycroft?” Sherlock asked angrily and pulled his brother away from his friend. Mycroft was completely amazed; so much so that no words past his lips for at least a minute. Lestrade shut his eyes and silently winced. If anyone was going to give the fact that they knew each other away, it was going to be Mycroft.

“what do you want?!” Sherlock repeated impatiently as his brother stood like a statue in the middle of the room. Quickly Mycroft made something up in his head.

“I heard you’ve had no cases in a while and was checking that you weren’t shooting the place down.” he laughed trying to sound natural. Sherlock looked at him with eyes that could cut you up if you couldn’t hide anything. Mycroft finally pulled it together and stared at his brother with a equally as scary look.

Lestrade watched as a brotherly feud resurfaced. He could have sworn they would have fallen into a cat fight any second but instead Mycroft just shook his head and shoved his way though the flat and left without another word. Hoping he could catch up with him, Lestrade made an excuse to get some coffee from down the road.

“god that was close!” Lestrade exclaimed as him and Mycroft walked down the road together.

“too close. In fact, I’m sure my brother suspects something.” Mycroft said and looked deep into his lovers worried eyes.

“yes he does. He saw my ring the other day and is trying to find out who bought it for me.” Lestrade explained. Mycroft smiled, his concerned looks gone.

“trust me. He’ll never know. As far as anyone’s concerned, that ring doesn’t exist.” he laughed. Lestrade loved Mycroft dearly. So much so, he wished the ring was for more then just a sign of love.


	9. John Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another unexpected friendship

“Mycroft! Mycroft!” Lestrade shouted as he ran into the living room of his lovers house. Bizarrely he wasn’t there. Desperate to tell him some important information, he ran frantically out into the hall looking a slight bit lost.

“something the matter sir?” asked one of the polite maids that walked around the halls looking for work to do. 

“where is Mycroft?” he asked. The maid smiled calmly and showed him to a room with the word ‘Study’ engraved on the door. 

Inside the room was a long desk at the opposite end from the door, that stretched from wall to wall. It had 2 computers and a laptop set in a line with paper trays either side of them all. Draws and pull out tables were hidden underneath the desk only leaving space for someone in a swivel chair to have their lap comfortably under it too. The rest of the room was a bit bare apart from the window and another chest of draws. 

There was also a chair hidden in the corner that Lestrade hadn’t noticed when he first walked in. Mycroft sat happily there waiting for Lestrade to realize.

“oh! Mycroft! Do you enjoy scaring people.” Lestrade laughed and sat in the swivel chair. Mycroft shrugged his shoulders.

“maybe I do. Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk to me about? It was obviously important. I could hear you from down there hall.” Mycroft asked and crossed his legs absentmindedly. 

“oh yes! Sherlock has a new friend!” he exclaimed and smiled proudly. Mycroft uncrossed his legs and sat at the edge of his chair, listening hard.

“his name is John Watson. He came to a crime scene with Sherlock today. They’re moving in to 221b together but not as a couple. They’re just friends.” Lestrade explained, secretly feeling so happy. Mycroft smiled too. He quickly worked everything out in his head and sat back in his chair.

“great news! Just great! I will have to pay you extra. You really worked hard on this didn’t you?” he exclaimed accidentally patronizing him a bit. Lestrade nodded modestly.

“I did it for you.” he murmured, hoping his lover didn’t hear. It was a bit cheesy. Mycroft just smiled and got on the phone right away. 

The next day Mycroft stood back in his power complex, on the phone to a confused John Watson.

“Get into the car Dr Watson. I’d make some sort of threat but I’m sure this situation is quite clear to you.” he ordered just as a black car turned up outside the phone box where John stood listing to Mycroft. As the phone went dead, John noticed the car and gingerly got into it.

After interrogating this alleged friend of Sherlock’s, Mycroft instantly informed his Lestrade about it.

“You did what?!” Lestrade exclaimed angrily. He had no idea what to do. He was sure Sherlock would know who grassed on him. It had to be 1 of 3 people, Anderson, Donovan or Lestrade. Those where the only people who knew about John, until now of course.

“you told me about this man, I had to act upon it. Although you are my best spy, your certainly not my only.” Mycroft replied not in the least bit apologetic. Lestrade signed. He’d always known that this relationship would never work and no matter how much he loved Mycroft, he could never truly know if Mycroft just wanted the information and if he was interested in him.

“He’ll know it was me. And if he doesn’t, he’ll think it was Anderson or Donavan and I can’t let them go down instead of me!” Lestrade stressed making it clear to Mycroft that this was going to end badly. 

“look, you have to trust me. I’m not going to let anyone know about this. This chat never happened. Yesterday never happened. I can do that. You know I can. It was like the ring…” Mycroft assured. And it was working. Lestrade thought it over in his head. Hopefully Mycroft was right. Hopefully he really could trust him.


End file.
